The invention concerns a scarifier machine for the removal of soils.
As it is known the scarifiers are machines which are used for the removal of soils, for example in order to execute excavations or to crumble and to remove road blankets.
Such scarifier machines substantially comprise a frame mounted on wheels or tracks, supplied with a propelling group, a driving place on which the driver is seated and a milling drum on which active elements which are put in contact with the soil to be removed are present.
The milling drum is covered by a protective sump and it is set in rotation in order that the active elements with which it is provided can execute the crumbling of the soil with which they come in contact and in which they are made to sink.
In the embodiments belonging to the known technique the milling drum is supplied with a primary motion which is the rotation around its own longitudinal axis while the feeding movement is a progressive shifting which makes it to sink in the ground.